


Are you there, God? It's me, Noriko. Do you remember that nice young man I asked about last time?

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Facial Hair Kink, First Time Kink, Nurses, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji grows a beard, and Kashiwagi... takes notice. If you'd like to call it that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you there, God? It's me, Noriko. Do you remember that nice young man I asked about last time?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _Souji attempts to grow a beard. Does he succeed, anons? Or does he epic fail and get, like, five hairs? DOES HE LOOK LIKE A HOBO?_
> 
> ... I'm not sure what I was on when I wrote this. Coffee and likely sleep deprivation, and possibly bad college dorm food.

“What happened? I’m not sure what happened. I was teaching class when it hit me like a truck on a European highway. You’ve never been on one? Well, it’s as they say, Ms. Nakayama: there’s something to be said about _experience._ What? No, you silly girl, I’m not talking about _that_ kind of experience, although I daresay I have far more than you. No man can resist my charms. Noriko Kashiwagi, the jewel of Inaba… I like the sound of that.

“So where was I? Oh. Yes. Souji-kun’s new fetching hair. Hmm? You want to hear about the part where I woke up in this hospital bed? Have some patience, you doddering fool. I’m _getting_ to that. As I said, this is all Souji-kun’s fault. His dashing behavior, his handsome, straight nose, the young, unblemished skin, that sculpted upper body…. Ooh, he’s quite the catch, isn’t he? Hohohoho. It’s too bad that you only get one chance to despoil a virgin, but rest assured, he will be _exquisite_. A man that attractive needs a real woman by his side, not some fluff-brained harlot jezebel who thinks she’s all that because she has money and a career. Well, teachers might not make much money, but we contribute to society by educating the youth of society in _everything_ they need to know. That skank might get good grades, but she’ll never take what’s _hers_. Of course, Souji-kun belongs to me alone. Amagi has that ugly mustached boar to use as her personal dildo. … Don’t look at me like that, Kondo, you buffoon. What? Self-esteem? That bitch isn’t here to listen to what I’m saying! Blah, blah, blah. Well, _I’ll_ tell you that science says that self-esteem is thirty percent likely to inhibit school performance in girls. Sluts don’t know that they’re not experienced enough to take on the _real_ men out there. They go sashaying about, swinging their hips here and there like the bony things they are and get rejected at every turn—let’s see how much they need that self-esteem _now_ , hahaha!

“Hah. _Men_. Such pigs, always interrupting a woman in the middle of a good story. We were talking about Souji-kun, yes? Mm, yes. He’s been growing out such a… fetching ♥ new beard. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it. Yes, he can learn something from that no-good uncle of his. That so-called man… The _nerve_ of him…! Souji-kun’s nothing like him. Thank goodness. I like my men… lithe. Nubile. Sweet and mild-mannered. Charming. Gentle. And good with his _hands_ , if you know what I mean. … No, I don’t understand what you mean when you said Hanamura said the same thing. What kind of man do you think Souji-kun is, hmm?

“Yes, he’s always stood out. That fine sheen of glossy, silver hair, the manly cut of his jaw, the faint look of terror whenever I approach—it’s good for a man to know his place, and that place is on top of me, below me, next to me, at my side, at my feet—obscenities? You think _I’m_ spewing obscenities? Well, Ms. Nakayama, I’ll have you know, the only reason your marriage would be falling apart would be if you never engaged in some… experimentation with your husband. Why, if your husband had a _real_ woman, then I daresay that things would be so much… better. For him, at least. A slut like you won’t improve no matter what you do.

“Now, to return to Souji-kun. Such a nice young man. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he wants more… _attention_. The way he coyly diverted his eyes, the way his hands tensed when I got near, the ramrod stiffness of his… _back_. He only started growing the beard late last month, you know? And already it’s so fine and silky. Why would he grow a beard? … Well, I do like my men clean-shaven, but I’ll make any exception for Souji-kun. Mm, what a cutie-pie. What a _handsome_ hunk. ♥ Of course I know it’s against school policy to let students grow facial hair. Do you think I’m an idiot? If it’s against school policy, why didn’t anyone else point it out? As for me, I like the sight of a man who’s on the… cusp, so to speak. The cusp of maturity and boyhood, where a little touch might send them… coming over the edge. My favorite hobby is to despoil a virgin, and what better than to take him? He looked like a miserable hobo for the first few weeks, but soon, oh, _soon_! What a _man_ he’s made of himself.

“Once I noticed, I couldn’t stop myself. Boys, you know, are so eager to please. Especially when they come so suddenly into maturity like him. ♥ It’s the best thing about the young, even if Souji-kun will recover from that unfortunate condition soon enough: how much they want to… pleasure you. I called him over after school and asked if he’d like any help with his biology. Poor boy. Things have been so hard for him ever since that incident with his uncle and cousin. I, naturally, offered my bosom as a place of comfort, if you catch my drift. And one thing led to another. He fell into my chest and I swiftly took control of the situation. Can you imagine the scandal there would be, if someone walked in on him on top of me! Oh, no, naturally, it must be _me_ on top. Poor boy, won’t get anywhere without it. Such a fine specimen of a man he is, I thought, and leaned over and said how pleased I’d be to be the one to teach him everything he needs to know… and then he tells me that the bitch at the hospital already had her way with him! That whore! No one likes a woman who doesn’t know when to spread her legs! Just because she’s younger than me and works with all those doctors—does she think she’s better than me? I have my pick of the _young_ , you hear me? The young!

“I couldn’t let that insult go unchecked. After I fucked him, I got into my car and drove straight away to the hospital. Oh, that bitch. I was going to get her. … No, Hosoi, I don’t need your puppet to demonstrate what I was planning on doing to her, but thank you, you doddering old man. I’ll remember that you, too, must have looked a bit like that puppet when you were another ten decades younger.

“I went straight to the receptionist’s desk to find where that nurse bitch was hiding, and tracked her down to the nurse’s station. She stood there, that Uehara, and asked me if there was anything wrong. Anything wrong? That cheap, young bitch, clinging onto her youth—don’t tell me that I repeated young there, Kondo, I said youth that second time!—she looks at me and says, ‘Oh, so you’re the Madonna who’s been running around Yasogami High.’

“The Madonna? As though that Western whore could ever be as sensuous as me! I’m more than a decade younger than her, I’ll have you know. I say to her, ‘You took my prize!’

“Being a smartass, she replies, ‘I didn’t know Souji-kun was for the taking. Why, first come, first serve. And as a healthcare professional, I don’t have to worry about transgressing the same _boundaries_ that you do. If you’d like, we can work out a schedule.’

“‘A schedule!’ I cry, thoroughly scandalized. ‘A schedule to share him?! There will be no such thing! You back off from Souji-kun, or I’ll—’ And after which point what I said can no longer be accurately transcribed, as that infernal bitch decided to slap my ass like some bi-curious college slut. ‘What are you doing, you harasser, you undignified skank?!’

“‘Undignified skank?’ she cackles. ‘I’ll have to change your mind.’ She leans over to me again, this time aiming for my neck. The scandal! The horror! To be treated as some old, feeble prey by a woman whose biological clock hardly has any more time than my own! Well, I thought, she _must_ be put in her place. More so than those young tramps at the high school, _this_ woman is my enemy. I had every intention of dominating her and leaving her on the ground for the world to find what happens when you cross Noriko Kashiwagi when I felt a sharp, stinging sensation in my upper arm. That bitch drugged me! What kind of woman carries syringes with her? The last thing I was aware of before I sank into the unconscious was my vision darkening and that whore taking the cash from my wallet. And when I woke up, I was handcuffed to a hospital bed in those flimsy paper gowns with my shirt folded on the opposite bed. That was when the rest of you people came in. A car crash? How naïve. As though a car crash could ever kill _me_. No, the true enemy is that nurse. I’ll simply have to take Souji-kun for myself. I’ll give him _back_ his virginity, yes, that’s how I’ll do it. Give it back and then take it from him once more. That’s the only right way to do things. Sofue, tell me: how did the ancients restore virginity? I won’t rest until I know how to make that bearded young man mine again! Do you hear me? I won’t rest!”


End file.
